1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to colored cosmetic compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved color compositions having one or more pigments, especially laked pigments. The color composition may be a blush, a foundation, a lipstick, or a nail enamel.
The present invention further relates to methods to prevent the conversion of laked pigments to their dye counterparts. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of reducing color-shift in a cosmetic composition; reducing staining on a nail due to colored nail enamels; and/or improving or increasing stability of a cosmetic composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Colored cosmetic compositions are known in the art. Instability of colored cosmetic compositions with respect to changes in the color over time is particularly undesirable by both cosmetic manufacturers and consumers. Consumers who purchase a particular colored cosmetic based upon its color are disappointed when the cosmetic later becomes a different color/shade. When this happens, it reflects negatively on the manufacturer. In addition, colored cosmetic compositions that are unstable present logistical concerns to manufacturers. If a cosmetic composition is unstable in any way, the manufacturer has a shorter period of time for shipping and storing. Moreover, the cosmetic composition will have a shorter shelf-life. Consumers and manufacturers desire and would benefit from compositions that have improved stability, particularly with respect to color change/shift and susceptibility to such color change/shift.
In addition, when colored nail enamels are worn, especially in direct contact with the nails, for an extended period of time, the nail often becomes stained, especially when the nail enamel is a darker and/or deeper color, e.g., red, burgundy or brown. To avoid such staining, consumers are presently inconvenienced by having to apply a primer/base coat to the nail prior to applying the colored nail enamel.
Consumers and cosmetic composition manufacturers desire and would benefit from cosmetic compositions and/or methods that decrease the color shift that occurs in colored compositions, and/or nail enamel compositions that result in decreased staining of nails. These benefits are provided by the compositions and methods of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a color composition having a metal salt in an amount effective to prevent, reduce and/or inhibit the conversion of a laked pigment.
It is another object to provide a method of preventing, reducing and/or inhibiting the conversion of a laked pigment to a dye.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of preventing, reducing and/or inhibiting color shift or color loss of a color composition.
It is another object to provide a method of prevention, reduction and/or inhibition of staining the surface of a nail due to direct contact with a nail enamel over an extended period of time.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by preconditioning a cosmetic base with an amount of a metal salt effective to prevent or inhibit the conversion of a laked pigment.